


bumping on the beach

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Beach Volleyball, Community: merlinolympics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have come to win gold on the Olympic sands of Copacabana beach.</p><p>for the 2016 Merlin Olympics Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	bumping on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> also my day 1 entry for [FYMXA's Merthur Summer Fest on tumblr](http://fy-merlinxarthur.tumblr.com/post/148781208993/the-one-week-merthur-summer-fest-will-run-from-aug)
> 
>  
> 
> plz excuse the lame/misleading? title, i had to come up with something for my entry in the LJ community

Rio 2016, this is what Merlin and Arthur have been working for since London, when they hadn’t done as well as many had hoped but still better than a new team of five months of practice could have been expected to do.  
After four years of travelling the world, playing tournament after tournament and spending like every waking moment together, they are back on the Olympic sands of Copacabana beach.

And no matter how far they’re going to come this time, once they are done with the tournament, there won’t be any more excuses stopping Arthur from telling Merlin that he’d like to keep travelling the world with Merlin for as long as Merlin will have him, just with a little less training and a little more kissing (and stuff) please.

 

  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/bumping-on-the-beach-AU) | [on LJ](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/26597.html)

 

bonus:

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
